Mit Dir
by Techno Snape
Summary: Kitschige, triefige Songfiction zum Lied "Mit Dir"... natürlich Slash aber nur ganz leicht. ... Ja... Enjoy!


Summary: Hilfe... eigentlich hasse ich ja Songfictions aber... es tut mir leid. Disclaimer: Das Lied „Mit Dir" gehört Freundeskreis und deren Produzenten... und jetzt ratet doch mal wem Draco und Harry gehören, huh? Genau... 

Widmung: Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner nicht Harry Potter mögenden (außer Lucius) Freundin Yui-chan. Und was schenkst du mir zu Weihnachten? ^^ 

Mit Dir 

Graue Augen, so schön und doch so fern. Jedes mal wenn ich dich sehe wird mir heiß und ich spüre wie mein Herz immer schneller gegen meine Brust schlägt. Meine Hände fangen an zu zittern und immer wieder bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut die mich kurz die Augen schließen lässt. Dabei stelle ich mir vor wie du mit deinen Händen an meiner nackten Haut entlang fährst, sanft meine Konturen nach zeichnest doch wenn ich die Augen wieder öffne ist es vorbei. 

**mit dir steht die zeit still du bist was ich will   
spürst du was ich fühl denn was ich fühl ist real**

Graue Augen, kalt und glitzernd wie Sterne. Ich spüre dein lächeln auf mir und wünschte du würdest es nicht machen. Dein Lippen sehen so sanft und verführerisch aus. Eine Sternschnuppe bräuchte ich jetzt um mir von ihr zu wünschen nur einmal deine Lippen berühren zu dürfen. Nur einmal deinen süßen Geschmack zu spüren und dabei tief in einer anderen, fernen Welt zu versinken. 

**es ist mehr als nur ein spiel ich lieb deinen stil   
dein sexappeal komm relax mit mir**

Graue Augen, sie leuchten mir den Weg und bringen mich um den Verstand. Und Gott alleine weiß das ich lieber ohne Verstand leben will als ohne deine grauen Augen. Ein sanfter Windhauch streicht mir über die Wange. Ich schließe die Augen und stelle mir vor es wäre dein Atem der sanft an meinem Ohr, meinem Namen flüstert. Doch wenn ich meine Augen wieder öffne weiß ich das es nur mein geheimer Traum war und es zerreißt mir das Herz.

**ich will nichts tun was du später mal bereu'n wirst   
doch heut nacht brauch ich bisschen mehr als freundschaft**

Graue Augen, meine Gedanken kennen nur sie. Blonde Haare. Sie wehen im Wind als ob sie Luft wären die deinen schönen Kopf vor den schmerzen der Welt beschützt. Und doch sind sie  so viel mehr. Fantasien in meinen tiefsten Träumen in denen wir zusammen sind und ich mit meinen Händen durch deine weichen, wohlriechenden Haare fahre. Doch jedes Mal erwache ich und muss Festellen das es nur ein Traum war und auch bleiben wird.

**bitte schau mich nicht so an deine blicke sind gefährlich  
du ehrlich ich begehr dich **

**  
**Graue Augen, ich wünschte sie gehören nur mir. Ein arrogantes Lächeln umspielt deine Lippen und ich spüre ein Verlangen tief in mir aufsteigen und wünschte es nie entdeckt zu haben. Doch ich weiß ich kann es nicht verdrängen den alleine dein Blick, deine Gestik, dein Geruch, deine ganze Erscheinung machen mich willenlos. Zu deinem Sklaven. Ich würde alles für dich tun, alles für dich aufgeben, alles nur für eine Minute alleine mit dir. 

**mit dir steht die zeit still du verwirrst mich **

**bist zuviel für mich spür' wie du mein willen brichst**

Graue Augen, so klar wie der Himmel in einer Sternklaren Nacht. Unbewusst fange ich an zu zittern den ich spüre deine Präsenz. Ich spüre wie du mit eleganten Schritten um mich schleichst und mich belauerst wie ein Raubtier seine Beute, kurz bevor es zu Sprung ansetzt und zum alles vernichtenden Schlag ausholt. Doch ich spüre keine Angst. Ich würde lieber jetzt qualvoll sterben als eine Ewigkeit ohne dich zu sein. Nervös merke ich wie du immer näher auf mich zu kommst, mich mit deinem vollem Hass betrachtest. 

**ist es mehr als nur ein spiel leg die karten auf den tisch   
meinst du ich bleib kühl wenn du bei mir bist   
  
**

Graue Augen gegenüber meinen. Sie starren mich an, scheinen durch mich hindurch zusehen. Ich verspüre den drang meine Hände in deinen Haaren zu versenken, dich sanft aber bestimmt an mich zu ziehen und mit meinen Lippen deine zu verwöhnen. Doch ich wiederstehe dem Drang, habe angst das du mich noch mehr verachtest als du es bereits tust. Ich öffne langsam den Mund, will dir sagen das du mich alleine lassen sollst doch nicht eine Silbe verlässt meinen Mund.

**ich will nichts tun was ich später mal bereu'n werd'   
doch heut nacht brauch ich bisschen mehr als Freundschaft   
deine küsse machen süchtig nimm Rücksicht   
ich weiss du bist berüchtigt**

Graue Augen, sie machen mich verrückt. Meine Knie werden weich, ganz langsam und ich spüre das ich nicht mehr lange durchhalte doch du lässt mich nicht. Lässt mich nicht deinem Blick entkommen der mich an dich fesselt. Sekunden vergehen wie Minuten, Minuten wie die Ewigkeit aus der ich nie wieder entkommen will. Doch mein Herz sagt was anderes als mein Kopf. Und mein Kopf sagt wiederum was anderes als du und nur das alleine zählt.

**baby meinst du nicht dass wir zu weit gehn   
wird das mehr als nur ein one night stand   
oder willst du mich nur haben um deinen homes davon zu erzähl'n**

Graue Augen welche meine Angst spüren. Die Angst das du noch näher kommt. Mir zu nahe. Deine nähe würde mich alles vergessen lassen. Meine Moral, mein anstand, meinen willen... ich würde dir hörig werden. Ich schließe meine Augen und spüre wieder einen Windhauch an meiner Wange. Ich wünschte, wenn ich jetzt die Augen öffne, das es nicht der Wind war sondern du. „Harry!" Ein flüstern. Sanft beiße ich mir auf die Lippen, will die Augen nicht öffnen, will dein arrogantes lächeln nicht sehen. 

**mit dir bleibt die welt stehn   
denk nicht dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen wenn sie sich morgen   
weiterdreht   
  
**

Ich öffne meine Augen und versinke in einer grauen Welt. Sanft umhüllt sie mich, schließt mich ein in der Wärme die tief aus deinem Herzen zu kommen scheint. Deine sanften Finger fahren über meine Wange, berühren meine Lippen als wären sie aus teurem, höchst zerbrechlichem Porzellan. So stelle ich mir den Himmel vor. Du berührst mich, blickst mich liebevoll an, lächelst ein wahres lächeln. Ich schmelze dahin. Mein Herz schlägt so laut, hörst du es nicht?

**ich weiss es ist schon spät soll ich lieber gehn **

**oder bei dir bleiben du bist mehr als nur mein zeitvertreib es ist einsamkeit die aus deinen augen spricht   
  
**

Ich spüre wie du deine Hand in meinen Haaren vergräbst, wie du mich an dich ziehst und deine sanften Lippen auf meine presst. Sofort öffne ich bereitwillig den Mund um deine Zunge zu empfangen und sie zu verwöhnen. Doch du hast was anderes vor, fährst sanft mit deiner Zunge über meine Lippen. Neckst mich, bringst mich dazu leise zu stöhnen. Ich höre dich zufrieden seufzen. Deine Lippen lösen sich wieder von meinen und du schaust mir tief in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid." Sagst du sanft und drehst dich um. 

**lass die zweifel sein und geniess den augenblick   
auch ich brauch dich   
es ist unglaublich wie sehr du mir vertraut bist**

Willst du jetzt gehen? Mich alleine lassen? Ich greife nach deiner Hand. Sie ist sanft und warm. „Bitte..." flüstere ich. Du drehst dich nicht um, ich spüre einen Stich tief in meinem Herzen. Was wirst du jetzt tun? Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, möchte immer bei dir sein... las mich nicht alleine. „Draco, bitte..." Ich spüre den Kampf den du tief in deinem innersten austrägst. Ich möchte dir helfen, las mich… bitte. Ich spüre wie sich eine Träne den weg erkämpft und mir ungehindert über die Wange rinnt. 

**mit dir bleibt die welt stehn   
werden wir uns wiedersehen wenn sie sich morgen weiterdreht**

Spürst du das ich zittere? „Ich liebe dich." Drei simple Worte, doch sie verlangen mir alles ab. Ich drehe dich sanft zu mir, will das du mir in die Augen schaust doch du drehst dich weg. Ich merke das sich weiter Tränen ihren weg bahnen, machtlos es stoppen. „Las mich nicht alleine..." flüstere ich. Doch die Wort scheinen dich nicht zu erreichen. Ich versuche dir wieder in die Augen zu schauen doch du weichst meinem versuch aus. „Nein..." sagte er energisch. Nein? Nein, ich las dich nicht alleine? Nein, las mich in ruh? Ich versteh dich nicht.

**ich weiss es ist spät weiss nicht was ich mach   
denn ich will deine leidenschaft und nicht nur für eine nacht   
ist es liebe die aus deinen augen spricht   
zumindest spür ich sie im augenblick **

Du streichst dir deine Blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, schaust zu mir auf und ich schrecke zurück. Dein Blick, eben noch so warm und zärtlich, scheint er jetzt so kalt und leer zu sein wie ich es von früher kenne. Du greifst nach meinem Kragen und ziehst mich dicht an dich und flüsterst: „Ich hasse dich... Potter!" Diese Worte, sie hallen tief in meinem inneren. Hass. Ich versteh dich nicht. Du grinst ein sadistisches grinsen, hauchst mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und lässt mich los. Ich zittere wieder. Doch nicht aus verlangen sondern aus Angst. „Du lügst!" Weitere Tränen liefen mir über die Wange. Ich spürte wie meine Beine nachgaben und ich langsam zu Boden sinke.

**auch ich brauch dich   
es ist erstaunlich wie sehr du mir vertraut bist   
  
**

„Nein, ich lüge nie!" ich höre wie deine Stimme schwankt. Ich weiß das du lügst, doch warum sagst du mir so was? Warum? Erträgst du den Gedanken nicht einen Jungen zu lieben? Oder liegt es an mir? Liegt es daran das ich Harry Potter bin? Du gehst neben mir in die Knie, legst deine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Begreif es endlich Potter!" Nein, ich will aber nicht. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung greif ich nach deiner Hand und zieh dich zu mir. Du landest halb auf mir, halb auf dem Boden. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich nehme dein Gesicht in meine Hände und führe es zu meinem. Ich will deine sanften Lippen wieder spüren. Will dir gehören. In deinem Mund versinken... 

**baby baby seitdem ich dich gesehn hab   
hab ich gespürt dass es passieren wird   
was wir tun kann nicht falsch sein   
es ist mehr als du vielleicht meinst   
  
**

Ich spüre deine Lippen auf meinen. Glücklich, auch wenn nur für den Moment, schließe ich die Augen und gebe mich ganz diesem Gefühl hin. Langsam rutsche ich mit dem Rücken zu Boden, ziehe dich mit mir. Will dich in meinen Armen halten. Ich weiß du hast gelogen, ich spüre doch wie du meinen Kuss erwiderst, verlangender wirst und ich weiß ich habe gewonnen. „Es tut mir leid..." Du löst dich von meinen Lippen bleibst jedoch in meiner Umarmung, hast deine Augen geschlossen und merkst nicht wie deine Blonden Strähnen dir ins Gesicht fallen. „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid... ich hab es nicht so gemeint!" Ich lächle. „Ich weiß!" flüstere ich und wir versinken wieder in einem Kuss. „Ich liebe dich Draco." Hauche ich zwischen einer kurzen Pause. Du drückst mich noch näher an dich und ich spüre wie dein Herz klopft. „Ich liebe dich auch..." murmelst du und hauchst mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich Harry, bitte las mich nie wieder alleine."

**mit dir steht die zeit still....   
  
ich will nichts tun was ich später mal bereu'n werd...... **

A/N: Die Geschichte ist wohl mehr als verwirrend. Es tut mir leid. Ich war einfach in der Stimmung was total verwirrendes und unlogisches zu schreiben und ich weiß das, das wohl ein wenig zu extrem ausgefallen ist. Gomen nasai. ^^ Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem irgendwo ein wenig gefallen... ...   
Und noch was... wie ihr wohl gemerkt habt ist die Geschichte **nicht gegen gelesen**.... ich habe keinen Beta mehr. Sorry. Aber ich hoffe das nehmt ihr mich nicht übel... hoff ich doch... he, he... oh man. *liebschau*

© T Snape  
  


**  
  
**


End file.
